1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction shores and to building construction shore assemblies, for use, for example, in supporting construction formwork during the erection of concrete buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,599, issued Jan. 10, 1995, there is disclosed an adjustable height post for construction formwork which is made of aluminum and which comprises a threaded nut fastened to an outer tube, and an inner tube having threaded segments on the outer surface of the inner tube, these threaded segments being in threaded engagement with the nut. The threaded segments project into recesses in the outer tube and the inner tube is nonrotatably supported and guided in the outer tube. This prior shore therfore, has the disadvantage that rotation of the nut around the inner tube is required to adjust the length of the shore, which is can be unduly time-consuming.